The references cited below are being called to the attention of the Office. Copies of the references are not enclosed. While Applicant herein discloses these references, no inference should be made that the information and references cited are prior art merely because they are in this statement and no representation is being made that a search has been conducted or that this statement encompasses all the possible relevant information. Accordingly, Applicant brings the following references to the Office's attention:
ReferenceTitleU.S. Pat. No. 4,166,680Strobo Unit For CameraU.S. Pat. No. 4,841,417Tailcap Switch-focus FlashlightU.S. Pat. No. 5,412,548Multi-function Lighting DeviceU.S. Pat. No. 5,473,521Flashlight With Detachable Battery TerminalsU.S. Pat. No. 6,296,371Flashlight With Tail Cap Switch AssemblyU.S. Pat. No. 6,794,589Multiple Electrical Switch ArrangementU.S. Pat. No. 6,808,287Method And Apparatus For A Pulsed L.e.d.Illumination SourceU.S. Pat. No. 6,814,464Waterproof Flashlight AssemblyU.S. Pat. No. 6,814,466Dual Switch FlashlightU.S. Pat. No. 6,971,762Dual Mode Switch Mechanism For FlashlightsU.S. Pat. No. 7,199,316Multifunction Switch For Operating A Device InA Sealed ContainerU.S. Pat. No. 7,481,551Flashlight Having Back Light ElementsU.S. Pat. No. 7,579,783Microprocessor-controlled Insertable FlashlightAdapter DeviceU.S. Pat. No. 7,594,735Multi-switch FlashlightU.S. Pat. No. 7,674,003Flashlight Having Plural Switches And AControllerU.S. Pat. No. 7,731,385Multi-mode FlashlightU.S. Pat. No. 7,800,313Multi-mode Led Retrofit Module Apparatus AndMethodU.S. Pat. No. 8,096,674Lighting Device With Selectable Output LevelSwitchingU.S. Pat. No. 8,258,416Electrical Switch And FlashlightU.S. Pat. No. 8,360,598Flashlight Having A Switch For Programming AControllerU.S. Pat. No. 8,376,571Emergency Switch For A FlashlightU.S. Pat. No. 8,376,574Multi-spectrum Lighting Device Having APlurality Of Illumination ModesU.S. Pat. No. 8,425,078Lighting Device With Multi-position JoystickU.S. Pat. No. 8,456,319Switch Arrangement For A Lighting DeviceU.S. Pat. No. 8,507,819Multi-functional FlashlightUS Application No. 2004/0190288Multi-purpose FlashlightUS Application No. 2012/0146552Portable Lighting Device With ReconfigurableUser InterfaceUS Application No. 2012/0249018Multi-mode Portable Lighting DeviceUS Application No. 2012/0274774Multifunction FlashlightUS Application No. 2013/0033609Multifunctional FlashlightCN Patent No. CN202756922UFlashlight And Tail Portion Control DeviceThereofGB Patent No. GB2259358Multi-function Flashlighthttp://atdms.com/led_shop_lamps.htmlAttention to Detail Machining and ElectronicServiceshttp://www.niteize.com/product/IQ-Switch.aspI.Q. Switch Fits: AA Mini Maglitehttp://www.fenixlighting.com/products/fenix-Fenix LED Flashlight TK35flashlights-tk35-led-flashlight.aspx
In recent years, the availability of high power battery-operated flashlights has dramatically increased. This is partially a result of advances in the fields of light-emitting diode (LED) technology, rechargable battery technology, and printed circuit board (PCB) technology. A user today may select from a multitude of different flashlights to meet a variety of needs. This, however, can be costly and inefficient for a manufacture to tool up and produce the different flashlights, costly to a distributor/retailer that must stock the different flashlights, and costly and ineffecient to the user who must purchase the different flashlights (e.g., the extra time associated with sorting through multiple flashlights to find a desired one when purchasing and later during use). Multi-mode flashlights have been introduced in an attempt to meet the variety of needs of users. While a multi-mode flashlight may be able to meet a narrow number of the users' needs, its ability to meet all needs is often limited by the unalterable factory configuration of its switches. In addition, current multi-mode flashlights often are prone to failure because of the increased number of exposed switches required to achieve different modes. Thus, the costs of manufacturing and stocking multiple flashlights for different uses may pose challenges to manufactures and retailers. These costs, in addition to other costs associated with purchasing multiple flashlights for different uses, may be passed on to users. These costs, along with the difficulty and limitations associated with operating current multi-mode flashlights, may pose challenges to users, especially to first responders.